blakes7fandomcom-20200213-history
Redemption (episode)
Redemption was the first episode of Series B first broadcast on 9 January 1979 it resolved the cliffhanger caused by Orac's predication in the previous episode Orac whilst also showing the origins of the Liberator. Synopsis From the VHS release: Battlestations! The Liberator comes under fierce attack from an unknown force and the freedom fighters lose all control of the ship. Unless Blake can defeat this hostile power, Orac's terrifying prophesy of the Liberator's destruction looks set to come true... Plot Blake continues to review the recording of Orac's prediction of the Liberator's destruction. Avon points out the easiest way to avoid the prediction: They can examine the star pattern in the prediction and make sure they never go near where it's meant to happen. The Liberator then comes under attack from two mysterious ships and is badly damaged, being left fixed on a certain course. The crew attempt to affect repairs but the ship seems to be thwarting them at every turn: Repaired equipment explodes the minute it is plugged in and Blake is even attacked by a power cable. Avon warns the crew to stay away from the teleport chamber but Gan is attacked there and disappears. Vila and Cally also disappear while looking for him. Blake deduces that their attackers are the Liberator's previous owners, using the same teleport technology to board them. He instructs Orac to programme Zen to only accept orders from himself, Jenna and Avon. However, before they can do so two oddly behaving women, Alta One and Alta Two, and a group of guards storm the bridge and take them all prisoner. They intend to execute them after they have been interrogated. The trio are marched through the corridors of a giant space station, Space World, where they see human slaves being herded by guards. Blake stops to help a slave who drops a weight. Jenna and Avon are imprisoned in a cell where Avon realizes they are at the location of the Liberator's supposed destruction. Blake is interrogated by Alta One and Alta Two about how they came to be aboard the Liberator but Alta Two, who is hooked up to a computer, starts repeating questions. Blake realises Orac has tapped into the computer and sabotaged it. Blake is ordered taken back to the cells but manages to overpower Alta Two. He flees down a blind alley but is rescued by the slave he helped earlier. The slave explains three planets in the area fought a war, which one side won by building a giant computer, the System, which took over everything. The Altas were converted to serve it. Now, with the System breaking down, the slaves are revolting. Vila frees Avon and Jenna from their cell, having already freed himself, Cally and Gan. They attempt to return to the Liberator but are cornered by Alta Two and a guard, who are about to kill them when they are themselves killed by Blake and the slave. The crew board the Liberator. The slave chooses to remain behind but is killed by a guard. More guards teleport aboard with grenades as the ship takes off but Cally and Gan teleport them back to the control room. The grenades explode around Alta One, who begins chanting "Destruct." Zen detects another ship's approach and the crew see it is identical to the Liberator: Blake realises this is what the prediction referred to. Then, the other ship explodes: Orac jammed its missiles in order to ensure his prophecy came true. Cast *Roj Blake - Gareth Thomas *Avon - Paul Darrow *Vila - Michael Keating *Jenna - Sally Knyvette *Gan - David Jackson *Cally - Jan Chappell *Zen/Orac - Peter Tuddenham * Alta One - Sheila Ruskin * Alta Two - Harriet Philpin * Slave - Roy Evans Crew *Writer = Terry Nation *Script editor - Chris Boucher *Designer - Sally Hulke *Director - Vere Lorrimer *Producer - David Maloney * Stunt Co-ordinator - Frank Maher * Production Assistant - Geoffrey Manton * Production Unit Manager - Sheelagh Rees * Film Cameraman - Peter Chapman * Film Recordist - Ian Sansam * Film Editor - Sheila S. Tomlinson * Series Videotape Editors - Sam Upton (Uncredited), Malcolm Banthorpe (Uncredited) * Video tape Editor - Sam Upton * Visual Effects Designer - Mat Irvine, Peter Pegrum * Electronic Effects - A.J. Mitchell * Studio Lighting - Brian Clemett * Studio Sound - Clive Gifford * Special Sound - Richard Yeoman-Clark * Costume Designer - June Hudson * Make Up Artist - Marianne Ford * Music By - Dudley Simpson * Series Created By - Terry Nation Story notes *This was the first episode of Blake's 7's second season in both production and transmission order. *This marks the end of a run of fourteen consecutive episodes written by Terry Nation. *For the first time, Orac is voiced by Peter Tuddenham, who provided the voice of Zen. He would remain in the role until the last episode, "Blake". Ratings 7.9M Filming locations *Oldbury-on-Severn Nuclear Power Station. Production errors To be added. Continuity *Orac's prediction of the Liberator's apparent destruction occurred in "Orac". *Blake, Jenna and Avon first boarded the Liberator in "Space Fall". Blake gives a partial account of the events here. *The Altas know the Liberator as Deep Space Vehicle 2, reflecting the fact Zen did not refer to it as the Liberator until "Cygnus Alpha". *It is unclear whether Orac follows Blake's instructions to programme Zen to only respond to recognised crewmembers but a similar system is in place by "Powerplay". Quotes Avon: Imagine that you are standing on the edge of a cliff. Blake: As long as you're not standing behind me. Vila: I've got this shocking pain right behind my eyes. Avon: Have you considered amputation? Vila: If it ever comes down to a showdown, my money's on Blake. Well, half of it - I'll put the other half on Avon. Avon: Why Earth sector? Blake: Would you rather stay here? Avon: You make them sound like the only alternatives. Blake: They are for us. Home video releases * In edited form as part of compilation video Orac in 1986. * Original BBC video release (Volume 7) in 1991. * Fabulous Films video reissue (Volume 7) on 27 July 1998. * DVD release as part of the Series 2 box set on 17 January 2005. External links * References Category:Series B episodes